Smoke's Origin
by Rainbow6SiegeFan
Summary: Last story till November. Review this and the other four I have posted this month. Thanks! My version of Smoke's Origin.


**Hello, it's Duvahkiin. Just joking, its Rainbow6siegefan(Check Duvahkiin out though, their R6S story is awesome). This will be the last story this month to make up for the four missing months. I know I'm rushin them out, but I promise to stop (for now hehehe) after this. I have more stories but you won't see them till November. This is a origin story for Smoke. Enjoy the action!**

 **Smoke**

James Porter was a wannabe greaser. 6'3 with slicked back hair, clean shave, and a winning smile and personality. He always came in to work with his signature greaser jacket and white-and-blue striped shirt, with blue pants. Nobody thought this guy did anything other than work at the grocery store near his home, _Alucard's Grocer._ But secretly, he was a boxer who fought in the underground arena underneath the Grocer. See, the mob owned the grocer. It was a front for their illegal deals, and James was part of the mob. Not a bad dude, though. He just needed the money to support his family for when he went to the army a year later, at 17.

 _Sometime in June 3:30, Alucard's Grocer_

"Hey man, I need some food over here" A hobo said. This was code speak for 'I am buying tickets for the match tonight.'

"Not a resturant, but it will be $50" James replied, saying the price of the ticket.

"Screw you!" The hobo said in disgust as he walked out. James chuckled at that, but realized the people attending the match would be very little. John Daemons, the mob boss, was jacking up the prices, since he needed money to pay new fighters for variety. James worried that money might not come through to help his family. He couldn't do anything though.

 _June 3, 5:00 Alucard's Grocer's Basement_

Now we have a new contestant in the ARENNNA! GIVE IT UP FOR BAAAANEEE!" A referee shouted. The crowd went wild! "And in this Corner, SMOOOOOOOOKEEE!" James in a new suit, resembling a shirtless biohazard technician, threw off his mask, and fake lab coat, and roared.

"RAAAAAH!" Smoke got pumped. _A new challenger. I am going to mop the floor with this guy_. Smoke thought as he studied his opponent. This guy was 7'5, and bulging muscles popped out everywhere, even on his face which was red as a tomato with anger. He was bald with a lot of huge scars everywhere, but looked to be on the slow side, in both speed and intelligence. Smoke was also a bulky build but his small frame and unpredictable demeanor gave way to his quick speed and unmatched intelligence in vital areas.

"Begin!" The referee yelled. The man and Smoke circled the arena, wondering who would hit first. The man moved in closer and closer, and Smoke moved further and further, to keep a safe distance to not get One Hit Knocked Out. (OHKO) Then, the man lunged. Smoke sidestepped and hit both the arm sockets, where the arms connected to the chest. The man's arms were rendered useless then, as Smoke delivers a quick barrage of punches to the stomach and upper chest. Then, mustering all the strength left in him, Smoke punches him in the face. Instantaneously KO'ing him.

"The winner once again is... SMOOOOOOOOKEEEE!" The crowd goes wild again. Then BANG! Soldiers with the SAS logo burst in.

"This place is being shut down by orders of the SAS!" Agent Seamus Cowden yells. He starts shooting the guards who come. John Daemons arrives and takes Smoke hostage. You're coming with me to hell, pal."

"What did I do?" Smoke asked in confusion as men around him fell. He saw what looked like a childhood friend, Lawrence Silver, fall.

"You did this, because yesterday, you came into my office and complained, Oh my dad and mom need the money, please pay me more money, cause I am winning." Daemons answered

"That's ridiculous" Smoke countered but Daemons never heard him. He dropped to the floor and died immediately. "AAHHH!" Smoke screamed.

"Saved your butt, partner" Cowden replied. Now leave or I'll shoot you too. James ran.

 _June 3rd, 7:30 James's House._

James was at his computer, looking at the requirements to join the SAS.

Must have an IQ of 100 or more.

Must be physically fit.

Must be in the Army for 9 months or longer.

James smiled at the last one. _I was going to do Army regardless,_ He thought.


End file.
